Shadow of the Worlds
by Water Knight
Summary: In reality, The people and land of Minecraftia is all just a game made by a person named Notch. People roleplay on forums about it and such but theres no way it could all be real...Right? BIG-CROSSOVER


**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s) Scarlet. The other OCs belong to their respected owners. None of us own the characters from the video games, Shows or Movies.**

* * *

Scarlet sat at her computer desk in her house. She found it fun to roleplay on Minecraft Forums on fanfiction However she decided she was done for the day, She told the other forum users she was logging off then made Dony, Her Minecraft character, Go to sleep in a bed. She then stood and logged off her computer. She sighed as she looked at her alarm clock, Seeing it was getting late, She decided to get some dinner. She walked out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen where she opened the fridge and began digging for something to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile in the same neighborhood, Derek, Another forum member saw Water Knight was logging off for the day. "Hmm, My guy could etheir face night creatures or go to sleep...Sleep, Definetly sleep." He said making his guy (Which is also named Derek) Go to sleep. He then got off his phone and went to play Wind Waker but got bored as he knew where everything was. "They should make a Wind Waker sequeal that doesn't suck." Derek commented as he wondered why they made Link sleep in every game. He yawned as he went to his room to play Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

Scarlet hummed Lightning's Battle Theme from FFXIII-2 as she continued to look for something to eat. She smiled as she pulled out some left over pasta and heated it up.

* * *

Kimmie frowned as she saw people were logging off the Minecraft ff forums. She went and played a bit of Alice: Madness Returns. She thought it would be cool to have those kind of powers in the real world. She then made her younger brother Noah go to bed before going into her room she shared with Zoey (Neko).

* * *

Derek sighed. Why couldn't he have a legendary sword like Link or a gold sword like his minecraft character, Derek the Dwarf.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Kimmie, Noah and Zoey made their own breakfast before Zoey started playing Minecraft on her Xbox 360 as Noah watched her. Kimmie went on the computer, Stalking the Minecraft FF forum. She also secretly used some of her parents money to buy herself Minecraft.

* * *

Furr woke up in a pile of leaves outside a house instead of a cave. "Where am I?" He asked himself. 'I don't know, But what should we do?' Asked a giant dog named Nato. It just so happened that Furr and Nato were in Scarlet's backyard.

Scarlet came down the stairs groggily, She tried to get on the Minecraft FF forums but the site was acting weird, not loading or anything. Furr saw a glass door and saw someone inside, He tapped on it. Did this girl bring him here? "Hello?"

* * *

Kimmie turned off the computer, FF nor Minecraft were working and the Xbox started glitching so Neko turned it off.

* * *

Scarlet glanced up at the door, She raised a brow as she walked over to it and slid it open. Furr's tail got up and swayed as his ear twiched, "Hey do you know how I got here?" Scarlet stared in shock at his tail, not saying anything. Furr saw the look on her face and his ears folded down, "Whats wrong?" His tail flicked a bit but continued swaying. He felt her forehead for a fever. Scarlet suddenly took a step back, "W-Whats up with the...T-Tail?" She asked shakily. His cat ears perked up and his tail kept swaying, "Oh I'm a Neko, Haven't you see one before?" One of Furr's ears went down as he tilted his head.

"...No..." Scarlet said trying not to stare. Furr smiled and one of his extremely sharp K-9 teeth perked out from behind his lips, "Well do you have anywhere me and Nato can stay?" He asked. "Uh...No...Well..." Scarlet thought for a moment, "I guess you could stay here, if you want." She offered. "Thank you!" Furr said as he picked her up into a hug. "Ack!" Scarlet yelped as she was taken by suprise from the hug, "Uh, Your welcome." She said with a slight grin.

He set her down inside the house after he walked in, And Nato followed them in, Then sat down next to Scarlet. "So whats your name?" Furr asked. "Scarlet" She said, "Whats yours?" "I'm Furr." Said Furr, "Do you have any roommates?" He asked. 'I'm Nato by the way.' Nato said to Scarlet. Scarlet nodded to Nato then shook her head, "No I don't." Furr then sat down next to Scarlet, "What do you like to do?" He unzipped his hoodie because it was chillyer outside then in here.

Scarlet shrugged, "I dunno, Might eat breakfast." "Can I have some?" Furr asked. "Sure." Scarlet then went over to the fridge and began digging for something to eat. Furr sat down at the table and Nato sat down next to him, "Do ya have any friends?" Furr asked trying to make conversation and his tail was just swaying now, His ears were up normally though. "Yep from school and such." Scarlet said taking out a carton of eggs and veggies. "Do you guys have parties at Holloween week too?" Furr asked. "Actually yeah, I heard theres gonna be one." Scarlet replied getting out a bowl and cracking a few eggs. "Do you sleep over at the persons house for the week?" Furr asked wondering what different worlds were like. "I don't know if we'll do that this year." Scarlet said now mixing in spices, "Where do ya want us to sleep?" "We have a guest room." Scarlet said now heating up a pan. "Cool, Thanks again for letting me stay." Furr thought she was nicer then most people, "Most people don't let a 16 year old boy stay in their house." He joked, "You seem nice." He said smiling at his new friend.

Scarlet grinned, "No prob." She said as she began cooking the scrambled eggs. "Who's house will the party be at?" Furr asked. "I think it's gonna be at someone named Kimberly's house." Scarlet replied. "Do ya think I could come? Ya know, Having no one know who I am?" Scarlet shrugged, "You can come, And I'd say your a friend of mine." "Okay cool, How about Nato? Giant wolf may scare people, even where I'm from." Furr said. "Uhhh...I dunno" Scarlet said. "If there are no Neko's here, Then my costumes set." Said Furr. Outside, Sirch tossed a newspaper at Scarlet's house, He heard the sound of shattering glass. "Crap!" He said under his breath. He got off his bike, walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Okay." Scarlet said now serving the eggs. She looked up, "What the...?" She heard the breaking glass. Furr was at the door in an instant and awnsered, "Hello?" He said to Sirch, "What happened to the window?" He asked. Sirch looked at Furr, "Uh what the..." He said staring at the ears. Furr's ears twitched and his tail swayed as he smiled, "What is it?" He asked. Scarlet quickly ran to the door, "What was that glass shattering?" "T-The ears, and the t-tail!" Sirch stuttered starting to back away. Furr's ears folded down again and he looked hurt, "Why does everyone I meet think I'm a freak?" "How the...What the heck is going on?!" Sirch panicked and ran to his bike. "HEY!" Furr yelled after him, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WINDOW?" He yelled. "NEWSPAPER!" Sirch yelled back as he pedaled away.

Furr pouted to Scarlet and fixed the glass window with an icon he threw at it, "What the heck." Scarlet smirked slightly and shrugged, "Dunno. C'mon lets go eat." "Ok." Furr said following Scarlet to the table, "The eggs look and smell delicious." He said as he sat down and started eating. "Thanks." Scarlet said as she started eating aswell. After a bit Furr finished eating and put his plate in the sink, "Can I look upstairs?" "Sure." Scarlet said with a nod. 'So what does your room look like?' Nato asked Scarlet, Not wanting to follow Furr upstairs. "Eh simple, A bed, A desk with a computer." Scarlet replied. Furr got to the guest room and sat, "Let's seee..." He tossed everything from his pockets, "Weapons, Meds, Spare clothes, I'm good." He put his stuff next to the bed then went back downstairs. 'Do you forget your mesh doesn't count as clothes or do you do that on purpose?' Nato liked to make fun of Furr when he unzipped his hoodie.

Once finished Scarlet put her dish in the sink. Nato nudged Scarlet's hand and stayed next to her, Taller then her as she sat. Furr sat down next to the steps, "So what are we gonna go now?" He asked. "Hm I don't know, I might play some video games heh." Scarlet replied. "Some what?" Furr tilted his head, "Video games." She said. "Here I'll show you." She said going into the living room. Furr sat on the couch wanting to know what a Video Game was. Scarlet turned on the Xbox 360 but as soon as it got to the dashboard the screen suddenly glitched out, Causing it to cut to black with slight static. "Huh thats weird..." Scarlet mumbled. "This isn't very entertaining." Said Furr.

Scarlet tilted her head, "...The hell...?" She swore she heard distorted and faint talking behind the static. The screen flashed before turning off completely. Scarlet gritted her teeth, "Damn it my Final Fantasy game was in there..." Furr saw that the console wasn't plugged in and asked, "Whats that?" He pointed towards the outlet and power cord. Scarlet stared at the outlet, "It wasn't even plugged in?" She mumbled before plugging it in. Furr saw what she did and turned the game on after she got away from the outlet. Scarlet shrugged as it turned on normally and sat down on the couch, "That was weird..."

"Yep, Sooooo...How do I use this?" Furr asked holding a controller backwards. Scarlet chuckled and turned the controller the right way for him, "Like that." "Okay...How do I play? I feel stupid." Furr said. "Don't worry, I asked that same question." Scarlet said with a grin before starting to show Furr the basics of how to play. Furr had enhanced reflexes and hand eye coordination so it didn't take long to master the game though he didn't want to admit it. "Okay lets play." He smiled. Scarlet nodded, Picking up another controller, She then started a co-op Halo game.

Furr laughed, "You can even jack the Scarabs." He cracked up, Still playing. Scarlet smiled as she continued to blast away enemys in her way. Furr found some weird glitch and was stomping things left and right, "SCARAB ATTACK!" He yelled. Scarlet took cover. Furr jumped out to the objective, "This is fun." Furr said knifing an Elite. Scarlet came out of cover and melee'd and Elite before shooting it.

* * *

Derek went to play Halo himself now he knew a bit more about Halo but not so much so when he put in the disk, The game glitched and started as an Alien Elite in what looked like the game's first level. It was unknown to him that this was actually Scarlet's and Furr's Co-op game. He had seen the game glitch worse so he thought it would be fine and began shooting everything that wasn't an Alien, Then went behind his own cover where he found an energy sword. Just as Derek was about to stab Furr's guy, The screen went black and he began to rage.

* * *

The screen went black, "Awww man, I just got an unfrigginbelievable bade." Said Furr. Scarlet raised a brow, "Everythings acting weird today." Furr pouted and laid down, "What else can we do?"

* * *

Derek finally calmed down. He then tried to play Wind Waker but the Wii wouldn't start. He then went outside, Sat down and began breathing in and out.

* * *

Scarlet shrugged in response but then perked up, "Hey what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Furr half smirked and leaned on her a bit, "I'm gonna be a fricken' dinosuar." He whispered sarcastically before leaning on the arm of the cough and poking her with his tail and twitching both ears. Scarlet chuckled, "Dunno who I'll be..." "Maybe you could be a cat too so we match and know where each other are?" Furr suggested. "Maybe.." Scarlet said thinking. "Maybe?" Furr asked. Scarlet then nodded, "I'll go as a cat." "YAY, As long as your just a cat girl, And not a Thundercat, I agree!" Furr wrapped his tail around her wrist and started to lead her upstairs, "Let's try and use the smaller TV upstairs." He said referring to the computer.

Scarlet nodded, "That is called a Computer." She said. "Well can we play on it?" Furr set her free from his tail on the bed. "Yeah I have a few games on it." Scarlet said booting up the computer. Furr saw a pile of clothes on the ground, "Is that your closet?" He asked. "No thats my dirty clothes, heh." Scarlet replied sheepishly. "Wait a minute whats Fanfiction?" Furr asked Scarlet as he looked over her shoulder.

* * *

Derek went on his phone and went to the Minecraftia Survival FF Forum and everything except Chat was locked so he went into chat and said "Hello anyone here?"

* * *

"It's a site and I own a forum on it...But the site is acting weird." Scarlet said. "Everything but 'chat' Is locked. Now what are we gonna do." Furr asked. Time had flown by and the sun was setting. Scarlet leaned back in her chair, "Hmm, Dunno. Might rest up for the party tommorow." "Do you have a costume already?" Furr asked her. She saw some people were posting in the chat section so she talked as she replied to the posts, "Nope. We could get it tommorow morning though."

* * *

Kimmie, Zoey and Noah got on a computer, Laptop and Phone but saw everything was locked except for the chat room.

Kimberly Ann Fenton: Hey guys why is everything locked?

Zimortal (Zoey): Did we do something?

Seagod'skid (Noah): ?...Is the Mod trolling?

Water Knight (Scarlet): No this isn't a troll. Idk what's going on.

DGM10 (Derek): Idk I just got on.

Kimberly Ann Fenton: *Sigh* I could be playing AMR but no...Xbox is being PMSy.

Zimortal: Same here...Computer won't let me play Minecraft, Nor the Minecraft site is loading.

Seagod'skid: My PS2 Won't let me play Kingdom Hearts...Something about the memory card but yeah almost nothing is working except for our phones and the computers.

Kimberly Ann Fenton: And the lights.

DGM10: No Kingdom Hearts...NOOOOO!

* * *

"Tell 'em I said hi." Furr said.

* * *

Water Knight: My Xbox booted up when it wasn't plugged in, Then it went black and I heard static. And a friend of mine said hi.

* * *

"Thanks." Furr said, "...Did they all leave?"

* * *

Kimberly Ann Fenton: Hi friend of Water's!

Seagod'skid: IKR I WAS ALMOST FINISHED!

Zimortal: SFLR I- *Sigh* Fine we were watching some people play Slender.

* * *

"...I feel a little dumb now." Furr smiled though, "Ask Kimberly if the party is at her house!" He said remembering the name.

* * *

Water Knight: Hey Kim, Is there a party at your house coming up?

Kimberly Ann Fenton: Is my username that obvious?...But yeah for Halloween...I might change it to something to do with .

Seagod'skid: Kimberly is your real name, Ann is the middle name of Kim from Kim Possible and Fenton is from Danny Phantom.

Zimortal: KAF? Maybe OHH! Or if you want you could change it to the 12th doctor...Female but not ginger *Pout*

Seagod'skid: Ewww last thing we need is a ginger doctor (No offense to redheads)

* * *

Furr read about this and burst out laughing before rolling on the floor, "OH MY NOTCH!" He said inbetween laughs. "That must be the Kimberly you know, Tell her I'm coming with you."

"Alright.." Scarlet said.

* * *

Water Knight: Really?! Hah I might be going. And my friend is coming along.

Zimortal: REALLY?! NO ONE TOOK OFFENCE TO THAT?! *Sarcasm*

Seagod'skid: Really? awesome!*Obvisouly didn't get the sarcasm*

Kimberly Ann Fenton: *Sigh*

Seagod'skid: We don't need a black doctor who either.

Kimberly Ann Fenton: SHUT IT NOAH!

Seagod'skid: What'd I do!?

The 12th docter: HAPPY!? I CHANGED IT STOP YELLING AT ME!

Zimortal: In case you haven't noticed we all live in the same house.

Kimberly Ann Fenton: Forget it this is better people regonize me

Seagod'skid: *Reconize*

Kimberly Ann Fenton: Oh ok sweet!

Kimberly Ann Fenton: I have an excuse I'm deslescic!

Zimortal: I'm pretty sure you spelled that wrong too but I don't know ho to correct it

Seagod's kid:*How*

Water Knight: Lol...

* * *

Scarlet laughed. Furr yawned a bit and Nato did too, "I'm gonna go to bed now so that we can get the costume early in the morning." Said Furr. "Okey-Doke." Scarlet said getting up from her chair, "I'm gonna try and fix the Xbox before I hit the hay."

* * *

Zimortal: WELL I'm gonna go to bed to set up the house get food, costumes etc...

Kimberly Ann Fenton: Same here bye all!

Seagod'skid: Peace! I'm gonna go get nevermore tommorow as well.

* * *

Furr was passed out on the floor before she even left the room. Nato curled around him to keep him warm and fell asleep.

* * *

**This story is based off a Crossover RP on my Minecraft forum, Feel free to check it out and maybe join, And help us form the story!**

** forum/Minecraftia-Survival/114252/**


End file.
